uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Cambrian Railways
Cambrian Railways owned of track over a large area of mid-Wales. The system was an amalgamation of a number of railways that were incorporated in 1864, 1865 and 1904. The Cambrian connected with two of the larger railways to give connections to the North West of England, via the London and North Western Railway; and with the Great Western Railway for connections between London and North Wales. The Cambrian Railways were absorbed by the Great Western Railway on 1 January 1922 as a result of the Railways Act 1921. The name is continued today in the route known as the Cambrian Line. The Cambrian Railways system Constituent railways The earliest section of the Cambrian was the section from Three Cocks to Talyllyn Junction. This had been opened in 1816 as part of the Hay Railway, a tram-road worked by horses connecting the town of Hay with the Brecknock and Abergavenny Canal at Brecon. The western section was sold to the Brecon and Merthyr Railway; the eastern section became part of the Mid-Wales Railway (see below). In the following list the dates are: date of incorporation; opening date * Oswestry and Newtown Railway : 6 June 1855; 1860–61 * Llanidloes and Newtown Railway : 4 August 1853; 1859. Until 1861 this section of the line was isolated * Newtown and Machynlleth Railway : 27 July 1857; 1863 * Oswestry, Ellesmere and Whitchurch Railway : 1 August 1861; 1863–64 * Aberystwyth and Welsh Coast Railway : 26 July 1861; 1863–69 * Mid-Wales Railway : 1 August 1859; 1 September 1864. This railway was independent of the Cambrian until 1 January 1888, when the latter took over working the line. On 1 July 1904 the two railways amalgamated. * The Wrexham and Ellesmere Railway ; opened in 1895. Wrexham was the largest town served by the Cambrian. * Van Railway (serving lead mines) : built 1871 * Welshpool and Llanfair Light Railway (WLLR) : gauge: opened 4 April 1903; closed to all traffic on 5 November 1956: re-opened as a heritage railway. * Tanat Valley Light Railway (Llynclys - Llangynog) : opened 5 January 1904: closed to passengers 1951 * Mawddwy Light Railway : incorporated 5 July 1865: closed to passengers 1951 * Vale of Rheidol Railway : 1 ft 11¾in gauge: built 1902, absorbed 1913. Branch lines * Abermule - Kerry * Barmouth Junction - Ruabon * Llanfyllin Branch - to Llanfyllin, accessing the limestone quarries down the valley (The information in this section was taken largely from The Railway Year Book 1912.) Feeder lines The Cambrian had connections with many independent lines, including: Narrow gauge * Corris Railway, at Machynlleth * Ffestiniog Railway, at Minffordd * Kerry Tramway, at Kerry * Plynlimon and Hafan Tramway, at Llanfihangel (later Llandre) * Talyllyn Railway, at Tywyn Standard gauge * Potteries, Shrewsbury & North Wales Railway (later Shropshire and Montgomeryshire Railway), at Llanymynech Railway operations and the company head office, circa 1921]] The headquarters of the Cambrian Railways was at Oswestry railway station ( ). The building still stands today, although detached from modern network main railway lines, and was in use for commercial purposes until 2004. After restoration in 2005, this building was reopened as the Cambrian Visitor Centre in June 2006; but on 11 January 2008 closed due to the terms of the lease not being settled. It has since reopened and, amongst other things, is now (2009) being used as the headquarters for the newly formed Cambrian Heritage Railways (CHR) restoration project. The largest station premises on the line were at Aberystwyth (part of which has been restored and reopened as a J D Wetherspoon in the mid-2000s). Locomotives On vesting its headquarters in July 1865 in Oswestry, the company built the Cambrian railways works to the north of the station on Gobowen Road. Its construction hastened Oswestry's boom as a railway town, from a population of 5,500 in 1861, to nearly 10,000 40 years later. Built of local red brick and costing £28,000, the locomotive erecting shop had a central traverser which was hand-moved, serving 12 roads on each side. On the far north end of the works, 11 sidings accessed a carriage and wagon works. Power to the machines was provided by a large steam engine via overhead shafting and belts. The chimney is still a local landmark. Whilst many carriages and wagons were built in the workshops, only two locomotives were actually constructed at Oswestry. After the Cambrian Railways was taken over by the GWR on grouping in 1923, the GWR kept the works open as a regional carriage and wagon works, and locomotive repair shop for the associated locomotive shed. In 1911 there were 91 locomotives and one rail motor car in the Cambrian's rolling stock. At grouping in 1922, 94 standard-gauge engines and five narrow-gauge engines were transferred to the GWR, identified by type and builder at Locomotives of the Great Western Railway. After becoming part of the London Midland Region in 1963, the depot closed in January 1965, the works in early 1966. A Grade II listed building, the works today is an antiques centre, small business hub and document storage centre. Accidents A head-on collision occurred at Abermule on 26 January 1921, killing 15 passengers, including Lord Herbert Vane-Tempest, a director of the company and son of the fifth Marquess of Londonderry. The accident was caused by a confusion amongst the staff at Abermule whereby the driver of the train in the station was given back the token he had just handed over, for the section of track he had just travelled over - it would not have been possible to give him the token for the next section. The driver did not check which token he had and set off. He soon collided with the Aberystwyth to Manchester express coming the other way, which had the token for that section. Legacy today A registered museum dedicated to the history of the Cambrian Railways is run by Cambrian Heritage Railways in Oswestry. A selection of original Cambrian Railways coaches have survived into the present day. Coaches 4, 251 and an unidentified Saloon/Brake all stand in private residence. No.9 is in private storage. No.110 is being restored to service on the Swindon and Cricklade Railway. No.238 and an unidentified six-wheel brake resides with the National Museums & Galleries of Wales. No.247 is currently being used as a waiting room on the Chinnor and Princes Risborough Railway. No.250 is being used as a cafe on the Cholsey and Wallingford Railway. An unidentified First Class body also stands on the Tanat Valley Light Railway. No Cambrian standard-gauge locomotives still exist. See also *Railways of Shropshire *Cambrian Heritage Railways References External links *The official Tanat Valley Light Railway Company Ltd *Corris Railway *''The Story of the Cambrian'', by C. P. Gasquoine, 1922, from Project Gutenberg Category:Cambrian Railways Category:Pre-grouping British railway companies Category:Great Western Railway constituents Category:Vale of Rheidol Railway Category:Railway companies established in 1864 Category:Railway companies disestablished in 1922